Then He Kissed Me!
by XoChelseaAmberXo
Summary: This is a songfic, oneshot. Lots and Lots of Pheely!


Hey guy's! I am not ditching my other story. I just needed a break. I hope you like this!

Love,

Chelsea!

Well he walked up to me  
And he asked me if I wanted to dance  
He looked kinda nice  
And so I said I might take a chance  
When he danced he held me tight  
And when he walked me home that night  
All the stars were shining bright  
And then he kissed me

Phil and Keely walked into the school dance. They were just going as friends, but both of them secretly wished they were going as a couple.

Keely was wearing a gorgeous pink flowing dress that surrounded her small figure. She wore her hair up with tiny curls coming down, framing her face. With beautiful silver dangling earrings and to top it off she wore a silver necklace that had a lightweight pink jewel at the end.

Keely who's focus was on Phil the whole time couldn't help but stare at him. She thought he looked exceptionally hansom tonight.

"Would you like to dance?" Phil asked as he extended his hand out for Keely to take.

"Why not." Keely said taking his hand.

Phil pulled their bodies close together and they began to move with the song.

Keely was a little tense for the first few moments because she was nervous she would do something wrong, but as the night progressed, she relaxed. She rested her head on Phil's shoulder and gently moved to the music.

Keely was so close to Phil that he could smell the scent of her perfume. He loved the way she smelled and just loved being so close to her. He never wanted this moment to end.

Unfortunately it did, the dance was over and it was time for them to go home.

They walked down the cold street together laughing and talking about how Pim made a fool of herself at school today, when her prank failed.

Keely paused for a moment and looked up at the stars.

"Wow, the stars look so pretty tonight." Keely pointed to the sky as a gust of cold breezy wind blew by.

"Yeah they do." Phil agreed as he began to walk again.

Keely caught up to him as another gust of wind flew by.

Keely rubbed her arms and sighed. "I should've brought a jacket, it's so cold."

Like the gentlemen Phil was, without hesitation he offered his.

"Here, take mine." He said putting it over his shoulders.

"Thanks." Keely put her arms through the sleeves.

After about 15 minutes they reached the Teslow residence.

"I guess this is it." Keely said turning to face Phil.

"I guess so." Phil said as Keely turned to walk into the house.

"Wait!" Phil said.

Keely turned around and before she knew it; Phil's lips gently brushed against hers.

**  
**  
**Each time I saw him  
I couldn't wait to see him again  
I wanted to let him know  
That he was more than a friend  
I didn't know just what to do  
So I whispered I love you  
And he said that he loved me too  
And then he kissed me  
**

Keely hung up the phone and proceeded to her closet.

"I only have fifteen minutes before movie night with Phil." She sighed. "I have to get ready."

Keely ripped open her closet doors and began throwing clothes all over her room.

"Ugh! I can't find anything!" Keely said in frustration.

"Honey are you okay?" Mandy Teslow stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"No mom, I just can't find anything to wear for movie night with Phil." Keely whined as she ran towards her dresser.

After about ten minutes she finally settled on a pink shirt with a pair of white Capri's.

"Bye mom." Keely said as she ran out the front door to Phil's.

Keely ran all the way to Phil's house but was still 5 minutes late.

"You're late." Phil said with his arms crossed leaning against the front door.

"Well I had to find something nice to wear." Keely said.

"Yeah, excuses, excuses." Phil teased.

Keely walked up to him and gave him a peck on the lips and entered inside.

"What movie are we gonna watch?" She asked rummaging through all of his videos.

"I was thinking Hide and Seek." Phil said.

"Isn't that scary, where like the dad has two personalities?" Keely asked as a chill went down her spine at the thought of it.

"Yup." Phil said placing the DVD into the slot.

She extended from her spot on the floor and joined Phil on the couch next to him.

About 20 minuted into the movie Keely was practically in Phil's lap, because she was so scared.

"Keel, chill, it's just a movie." Phil laughed watching Keely.

"It's not funny, Phil." Keely scolded. "This is a scary movie."

"Don't worry I am here to protect you." Phil assured her.

A bright smile came over her face and she calmed down and tried to enjoy the movie.

After the movie ended Keely went to leave.

"Hey it's late, I better go." Keely said.

"Alright." Phil said as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

After a few long seconds they aparted from each other.

"Goodnight." Keely said giving him a hug. She released a little but stopped when she got to his ear. "Phil Diffy, I love you."

A big smile filled up his face. "I love you too, Keel, with all my heart." He said pulling her into another kiss.

**He kissed me in a way  
That I've never been kissed before  
He kissed me in a way  
That I wanna be kissed forever more  
**  
**I knew that he was mine  
So I gave him all the love that I had  
And one day he took me home  
To meet his mom and his dad  
Then he asked me to be his bride  
And always be right by his side  
I felt so happy I almost cried  
And then he kissed me**

**7 years later**

Phil guided Keely over to the spot where he wrote on the Tree, _Phil and Keely Best friends forever._

He knew this would be the perfect spot for his surprise for Keely.

Phil took the bandana off of Keely's eyes. Keely looked down to find a candle lit dinner for them.

"Aw Phil, it's beautiful." Keely squealed. "This is a wonderful surprise."

"That's not all of it." Phil smiled. "Look at the tree."

Keely brought her eyes up to the tree and read aloud what it said.

_Keely,_

_I love you with all my heart and want to spend the rest of my life with you. You mean everything to me. Will you marry me?_

_Love,_

_Phil_

Keely let out a big gasp before running into Phil's arms. "Yes Yes Yes!" Keely screamed.

Phil pulled Keely into a deep kiss and they knew they were perfect for each other.

And then he kissed me!

**  
**

**Then he asked me to be his bride  
And always be right by his side  
I felt so happy I almost cried  
And then he kissed me**

Well I hope you liked it! It 's an old song from a movie that I like and I thought it would be pretty cool to put into a story. I hope you liked it. It is a oneshot.

**I am not giving up my other story. I just needed a break from it. I have about half of it written. I might get it up tonight or tomorrow!**

**Ok. Please review!**

**Chelsea**


End file.
